The Dark One
by DarellyLucero
Summary: "No one comes to see me without a deal in mind" -The Dark One. The Salvatores were desperate, they didn't have other ways to save Elena from the soon to be hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson but Bonnie Bennett came with a solution, what she didn't know was the fact that she and everyone else would regret it. Klaus/OC
1. 00 prologue

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the character "The Dark One" also known as Cvilidreta and her past.**

* * *

 **00; prologue**

Bonnie Bennett entered the Salvatore's house with an old spell book in her hands, she had been searching for days just one way to save her best friend from the Original Hybrid also known as Niklaus Mikaelson and finally she did or it seem like she had found a solution.

The two brothers greeted her and hurried her to tell them what did she want, the young witch sighed and placed her book on the table, Damon, the older brother raised his eyebrow not impressed and made her a gesture to continue, she gave him a glare and sighed.

"I think I may have found a solution" she said softly. Stefan, the younger brother looked shocked while Damon just stood there waiting impatiently. Bennett opened the book and turned it to them so they could read the page. Both brothers leaned and read the title.

"Don't say its name" Damon scoffed when he read it "What is this?" he crossed his arms "Get to the point witchy."

Bonnie glared at him but grabbed the book she cleared her throat and started to read "Don't say its name" she started "Don't ever call it, no matter how desperate you are" Stefan listened curious "Don't say it out loud because just three times it's what it needs" the witch breathed "A deal you have to make but there is a price, after all, all magic comes with one" she frowned "But I implore you to whoever is reading this, think, just think."

"That's it?" Damon asked in disbelief. Bonnie shook her head.

"There is more" she said, she leaned the book and both vampires started to read.

" _ **The Dark One"**_ was written on the page under the name was phrase marked with one line under it _**"No one calls if they don't have a deal in mind and if you don't have anything worthy to give… you'll be begging for death."**_

"What else did you find Bonnie?" Stefan asked her not pleased with the words of the book.

"Nothing else unless you want to trust Elijah" she answered but Damon scoffed.

"No way" the older one said and pursed his lips "I say, let's try this one."

Stefan turned and looked at his brother in disbelief "Are you insane?" he almost shouted "We don't know anything about this… whatever the hell is this thing" he sighed "And also what do we have that could be worthy enough to make a deal?"

"Klaus" Damon simply said "If this thing helps us, then it can have him" he laughed "Come on, an Original Hybrid, one of the first vampires" he smirked "I think that's worthy enough."

"Not my decision" Bonnie said shaking her head, she looked at Stefan who sighed "If we tell Elena-" Damon cut her off.

"Then she will say no" he snapped "Klaus made his move, it's time to make ours" smirking he started to say to the air "Oh dear Dark One" Stefan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damon no-" the older vampire grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Come one wherever you are Dark One" he continued "Don't be shy little Dark One it's time to make a deal" for a minute Damon looked around waiting for something but nothing happened, disappointed he let go of his brother who looked around confused, Bonnie did the same "Nothing" he whispered.

"Never liked the pet names, dearie" a feminine voice sounded from behind.

The three other supernatural creatures turned around surprised to see a young blonde woman drinking a glass of wine sitting on the sofa "You know what I did when someone mocked me" she turned and look Damon directly into his eyes who was in shock from her sudden appearance "I made them cut their own tongues to then make them eat it" out of nowhere Damon screamed, Stefan and Bonnie looked at him worried but they weren't able to move, suddenly Damon spat, his eyes widened when he saw his tongue on the floor, unable to control his moves, his right hand grabbed the tongue and put it into his mouth "Don't be shy dearie, eat it" the older vampire disgusted began to bit his own tongue, he didn't have other choice, he swallowed, he coughed and tried to talk but words weren't coming from his mouth just incoherent sounds "Are you going to mock me again?" the blonde girl asked him serious, Damon shook his head still unable to talk "Good" the Dark One replied smiling and with a snap of her fingers, the tongue of the vampire was back on its place and Stefan and Bonnie could move again.

Damon wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the floor, Stefan looked his brother's mouth checking if everything was right, Bonnie was looking at the blonde slightly afraid "So this is how it is" the Dark One started to say standing on the floor, the three other creatures backed up a few steps "You call" the blonde girl said moving her right hand "I answer" she moved the left one "You offer me something and if it is worth my time then you stay alive."

The blonde grinned "So, dearies, what you have to offer me?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! My name is Darelly and I have my stories published on wattpad but I decided I wanted to try and publish them in here, so here is my firsy story of . I hope you all become interested in this story just as much as it is in wattpad. Just to let you know the character The Dark One is inspired in Rumple from Once Upon a Time, she is kind of his female version, plus this is also kind of a crossover between Vampire Diaries, Once Upon a Time and Teen Wolf. So Rumple does exist in this universe. As the story continues and if you want me to continue then you will know more about the character. **

**I would love to know your opinion/thoughts of this, I love reviews, so please do share.**

 **The cover is made by -reyskywalker from Wattpad:)**

 **Lots of love xxx**


	2. 01 a deal with the devil?

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the character "The Dark One" also known as Cvilidreta and her past.**

* * *

 **01; a deal with the devil?**

Damon Salvatore couldn't stop looking at the blonde girl sitting in his couch, after what she did to him; he was being cautious and careful watching every single move she made but it was pretty difficult and uncomfortable because she knew what he was doing, in response she was looking at him, smirking; Damon felt like she was staring right into his soul, scanning every single event, every single kill he had made in his vampire life.

Oh, he couldn't wait anymore; Stefan and Bonnie summoned Elena to come to the warehouse for the sudden event. When Stefan called Elena, he and Damon were told by the doppelganger that she un-daggered Elijah Mikaelson, one of the Originals. The Dark One told the brothers to not say a word about her to the Original, confused they asked why, in response she glared at them, it was enough reason for not telling him, they certainly didn't want to piss her more.

Elena Gilbert entered the warehouse without Elijah just like she promised, when she walked into the living room she suddenly stopped when she saw everyone looking at a smirking blonde girl sitting, she could feel the tension in the air, confused she questioned out loud.

"Who are you?" the doppelganger asked. Everyone turned at her quickly, the blonde girl disappeared in the air making her gasp in shock, one second later she appeared in front of her grinning.

Elena backed away immediately but the blonde girl grabbed her face and started to scan it "Stefan" she called afraid.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you" her boyfriend said nervous.

The unknown girl pursed her lips "How irritating must be for you" she said "Looking exactly like Katerina, because, well you know, she was your boyfriend's ex" she started to giggle, Elena struggled against her grasp but of course it didn't work at all.

"Who are you?" she asked again. The blonde let go of her, grinning she bowed.

"I'm the Dark One, dearie" she answered "Your friends here called for my help" before the doppelganger could talk, the blonde continue "Now that we are all here" she turned to Damon "What do you want?"

"We need your help" Bonnie said. The Dark One rolled her eyes.

"I know that" she said "But now that I see your friend here" she pointed at Elena "This must be about the sacrifice right? Klaus trying to kill her to break the curse" Elena's eyes went wide.

"You know about the curse?" she asked curious, maybe she didn't know that it was actually fake or that's what she thought.

"Of course, love" she clapped her hands happily "I know everything" Damon narrowed his eyes at her response.

"Well you know then that it's fake" Elena told her scoffing "The Sun and the Moon curse it's not real."

"Dah" the blonde said "Klaus and Elijah faked it to hide the real curse, you know Klaus' werewolf side" grinning she continue "You shouldn't presume that you know more than us, you only find out an hour ago thanks to Elijah."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Damon interrupted "What do you mean with fake? And Klaus' werewolf side?"

"Well, the curse of the Sun and the Moon its fake, Elijah and Klaus created it a thousand years ago as a way to use the vampires and werewolves to look for the doppelganger."

"But if there's no curse..." Stefan started.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus" the Dark One continued.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years" the blonde then pointed at Elena "And she is his only hope."

Damon annoyed asked the right question "What is this curse?"

The blonde turned at Elena "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Elena gulped nervous and nodded in sign for the blonde to continue and not her "Klaus' family was quite close, but Klaus and his father did not get on too well. When they became vampires, they discovered the truth. Klaus was not his father's son. His mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline" Elena was still in shock, the blonde was saying the same information Elijah had told her before "Of course, when his father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed Klaus mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Bonnie asked confused.

"The vampires... and the werewolves" the Dark One answered.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus?" Stefan asked confused at all "A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

The blonde grinned "He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that his werewolf side would become dormant."

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Damon muttered.

"So, that's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" the young witch asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone" the girl shrugged "In my opinion that would be so entertaining."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed because he is a hybrid?" Damon asked in disbelief.

The Dark One snorted" "Oh dearie, I could easily kill him any time but he is so funny, you know, once I made him belief his father was getting close" she laughed as he she was getting off the topic "Oh you should have seen his face, he was so scared like a little puppy."

"Dark One" Stefan called "A witch can kill him?" he asked not wanting her to get away with the topic.

She nodded in response "A witch if it can channel that much power. But it would kill her or him" she turned at Bonnie "So you will die, dearie."

Damon lifted his hands intervening "Okay, so this is the deal, you save Elena and you can have the two Originals."

"And why would I want those two?" the Dark One asked scoffing "Not good enough Damon, try again, remember I don't like when someone wastes my time."

"You said Klaus was your little toy, well if you stop him from killing Elena then that would piss him off, think of this as a one funny trick you could play to him" Damon suggested giving her a huge smile, in his mind he was praying for this to work.

"Oh, you are so good with words" the Dark One complimented him "And because of that marvelous idea, I will accept, but I still have my conditions."

"Which are?" Stefan asked curious.

"Klaus will break the curse and become a hybrid, he won't die" she said, immediately everyone started to protest, annoyed with a snap of her fingers, she shut them up "Don't interrupt me" she warned "Elena will die but she won't stay dead."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"I believe Elijah told you about the elixir" she said to the doppelganger who nodded in response.

Damon scoffed "You are telling me a magical elixir will revive her?" the blonde nodded in response "Are you sure it works?"

The Dark One scoffed offended "Of course it does, I made it myself" she looked at Elena "You'll die, then you'll come back still as a human, no need to worry, of course unless Damon here has an objection" she pointed at the older vampire.

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Bonnie asked not sure.

"I never break my deals" the blonde said serious "Never had, never will as long as the other side never do it too."

"Then I guess we have a deal" Stefan said sighing.

The Dark One grinned "Very well" she took out her hand in front of him, Stefan shook the hand, the others did the same "Good, Elena" she said turning at the brunette "You can call Elijah, after all he needs to believe you'll kill Klaus on the night of the sacrifice" she nodded and called the Original "By the way you will have to try and ruin the sacrifice, like for example freeing the vampire and werewolf he has, that would really make him angry" she said grinning "Oh, I'm really loving this."

"He will be here in a few minutes" Elena told sighing after she hung up. The Dark One started to speak.

"You will not say who I am, for him I'm just a young witch who got caught in the middle and will help you so Bonnie won't die because of her magic, understood dearies?" Everyone nodded in agreement "Good"

* * *

Elijah knocked the door of the warehouse minutes later from the call of Elena; she had talked with the Salvatores' and everything was fine. Elena opened the door and invited him in. When the Original make his way inside just like Elena before, he froze when he saw the new girl in the living room. The blonde turned at him and smiled.

"You must be Elijah" she said walking at him "A pleasure to meet you" he shook his hand with hers, without letting her go he asked.

"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced yet, may I ask who you are?" he asked smoothly. The blonde let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said "My name is Cvilidreta."

"Not a very common name, may I say" the Original replied.

"I know" she shrugged.

He smiled "How do you know Elena Gilbert?"

Cvilidreta sighed "Actually I heard rumors about the doppelganger being here in Mystic Falls, I knew your brother Klaus would be here, I'm a witch, Elijah, my job it's to maintain the natural order, so I will help the Salvatores and Elena but specially Bonnie Bennett with her magic" Elijah listened carefully "With two witches you have more chances to kill him."

Elijah nodded understanding "Well, I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome" she said "So, shall we continue with the plan?" the Original nodded, he stepped back to let her walk into the library where the others were.

"Gentlemen, tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse" Elijah immediately said the others.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" Stefan asked faking "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid" Elijah admitted sighing, Cvilidreta touched his arm in comfort, the Original gave her a smile in return.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Damon asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know" Elijah said.

"The moonstone" Stefan said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each" The Original continued.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked him.

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah took a wooden box from the shelf "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death" Damon looked at Elena. Stefan took Elena's hand. She looked at him. He opened the box and took a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in" Cvilidreta said.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation" The older Original told the brunette.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't" Elijah replied.

* * *

After their discussion, Damon and Cvilidreta went to the Grill, minutes later Alaric joined them.

"So, you are the Dark One?" Alaric asked looking at her; she nodded grinning "You don't look like someone who should have that title. She laughed a little.

"Oh dearie, this is not my real form" she told him "I'm using magic to hide my real self."

"Then how do you look like?" Damon asked curious. Cvilidreta turned at him and smirked.

"If I showed myself right now, I can assure you that everyone would start screaming" the blonde told him.

She wasn't lying, her true form was horrible, she had green scales all over her body, her eyes were red like a ruby, her teeth were just like the fangs of a vampire, every single one. She couldn't go around showing her real face, she only do it when the situation was required or when she had to scared people.

In the dark days the people used not only to called her the Dark One also some used to say she was a crocodile, a snake, any name of a reptile that was known because of her skin but everyone who called her like that she immediately killed him or her.

She was the definition of a monster, her heart was prove of it; her heart stopped being red a very long time, slowly everyday it turned black from the darkness she possessed.

"Come on, it can't be that scary" the vampire teased. Cvilidreta smiled.

"Believe me, it is" she told him serious, before anyone could said something else, she felt the presence of the soon to be hybrid getting close to them "He is here" she muttered quietly.

Immediately Damon and Alaric turned, she rolled her eyes at their bluntness, couldn't they be more discrete? The blonde knew how Klaus looked but they didn't "Which one?" Alaric asked quietly.

"I don't know maybe the blond guy that is coming directly to us" the blonde girl said sarcastically.

The vampire and the hunter knew right away of whom she was talking about, the tall, blond guy with blue eyes was Klaus, and he was coming to them smirking like he owned everything. The Original stopped in front of them and the two males gave him a glare making the Original's smirk grow more.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Klaus asked them not noticing the blonde by their side.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume" Damon said faking a smile.

"In the flesh" he replied then looked at the hunter "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Damon got up "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancies my doppelganger" Klaus said "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

"Ha" Damon faked a laugh "Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" the vampire said.

Klaus chuckled "You are kidding" he looked at Alaric "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really" Alaric muttered shaking his head.

"I mean, come on" Damon started to say casually "What's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?"

"Let me be clear..." Klaus started to said taking a step closer in a threaten way "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

"Well it was just a suggestion, mate" Damon mocked. Klaus throw him a glared.

"Young vampires, always thinking they can act like they own everything when in reality they are so below to us" Klaus told him, he grabbed the blue eyed vampire's wrist ready to break it, but suddenly he let go of him and hissed in pain grabbing his head.

In that moment Klaus noticed the blonde girl next to Damon, grinning showing her perfect teeth at him "And I hate how you old vampires are so cocky thinking they are the kings of the world when in reality are just spoiled children."

When she stopped the aneurism in his head, the Original walked at her giving a deadly glare but in response he didn't get anything just a smile, which made him angrier, she wasn't taking him seriously, just playing. Calmly he asked.

"And who you might be?" he asked intriguer.

"Oh, did Katerina didn't tell you who I was?" Cvilidreta asked innocently, then grinned "Oh, that's right she doesn't who I am" she licked her lips "Shame, I'll guess you'll never know."

"You little witch" Klaus hissed "You won't step in my plans."

"You think you can stop me?" she got up from her seat, looking directly into his eyes not caring from their closeness "Dearie, you may be steps ahead of them but it's because you know them, in this case I'm way overhead of you, I know who you are Klaus and you don't know a thing about me" Klaus narrowed his eyes "I mean if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need no fear the result of a hundred battles" she pursed her lips.

She leaned closer to his ear "Now tell me, dearie, what do you know?"

Cvilidreta backed away smirking she left his side, calling Damon and Alaric, the three left the grill, Damon laughed when he saw Klaus paralyzed in his spot. Till the moment they would be far away from him the Original would move again.

"That was fun" Damon said chuckling "I'm starting to like you more."

"Don't get use to" she said "You know what to do next?" she asked the vampire who nodded in response.

"Kill the werewolf to "ruin" the sacrifice" he said making quotes in "ruin" knowing the sacrifice had to happen or the deal would break and Elena will definitely died.

"Well it looks like you are not just a pretty face" she teased, she turned at the hunter "Help him, Alaric, I know he will need it" he nodded. Smiling the Dark One snapped her fingers and disappeared. Alaric blinked a few times at the event.

"Did she just..?" he asked his friend.

"Yep" Damon said making sound the "p" "She does that a lot" he shrugged "Come on, I need you to let me in into your apartment; Katherine will know where the werewolf is."

* * *

Katherine Pierce was looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She heard the key in the lock. She went in front of the door. It was Alaric.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" Katherine said.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in" Alaric looked behind him "Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Damon came in and she rushed over him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine hissed angry. He pushed her against the wall.

"I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick" Damon told.

"You sure?" Alaric asked him not sure of his friend's words.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this" Damon replied "Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over" he said following the plan, he and Alaric had worked up.

"Okay" he said understanding and left. Katherine looked at the vampire confused.

"Get blamed for what?" she asked him.

Damon clapped his hands pursing his lips "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

"Why? What are you going to do?" the older vampire asked crossing her arms.

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" he said to her.

"No" she shook her head "You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing" Damon replied.

"No" Katherine repeated shaking her head "No way."

Damon sighed "You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life."

"Right" she said smirking "Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?" Damon asked confused, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood" Katherine told him still with her arms closed "Therefore, I'm in the clear."

"And where'd he get that idea from?" he said pushing her against the wall.

"Hey" she yelled "Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" Damon said getting back to the lie.

"What?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

Damon smirked "Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

"The tomb" she sighed defeated "He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you" Damon said to then leave.

* * *

The Dark One opened her eyes grinning like the Cheshire cat, she heard Damon and Katerina's conversation, things were getting more complicated for them but for her, the fun was just starting; they all were exactly where she wanted.

Klaus frustrated and getting desperate to start the sacrifice thanks to her sudden presence; Katerina nervous of what was going to happen thanks to telling Damon where Tyler and Caroline were, who knows what Klaus would do to her if he knew it was her who spilled everything to the young vampire; Damon running to "ruin" Klaus plans which would lead to him a bite from Tyler Lockwood making Stefan want a deal with her to save him; Elena would also lost her aunt Jenna by Klaus' hands gaining another deal in which the doppelganger would ask her to bring her back; she wasn't worried about Elijah and Bonnie, easily she could take Bonnie's magic any minute and Elijah it was obvious he would help Klaus when the hybrid tells him about how he didn't kill their siblings.

"After centuries of boredom, finally I have some entertainment" the Dark One said jumping and clapping her hands happily. And no one was going to take the fun away from her.

* * *

 **And here is chapter number one for you, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave your reviews about the chapter or story in general, I would really love to know yout thoughts.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Guest:** _Aww thank you, I'm glad you found it interesting and as you can see I_ updated:)  
 **Guest:** _Thank you, I will:D  
_ **Guest:** _Thanks3 I was worried too but it will be more like cameos from Teen Wolf side and OUAT will have like one or two characters on it, still I will make a few changes in TVD, to help with the situation.  
_ **Phoenyx de la Sol:** _I'm so glad so liked it, hope I can keep you interested enough in the story xxx  
_ **Damon's Sexy Witch:** _Thank you xxx_

 **Ps. I have another story published called "Malachai" it's fem! Kai Parker that comes back to life after Damon killed "her" and travels to New Orleans. So is an Original's fic. If you're interested go and check it out:)**

 **Lots of love xxx**


	3. 02 the new deal with the original

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the character "The Dark One" also known as Cvilidreta and her past.**

* * *

 **02; the new deal with the Original**

Katherine Pierce was making coffee in the kitchen. She was nervous, she didn't know what was going to happen next and she was the great Katerina Petrova, she was always one step ahead of everyone but this was Klaus she could never know what he would do why? Because he is always two or more steps ahead of everyone including her, if Damon failed in ruining the sacrifice then all would backfire to her; she wasn't ready to die, not yet. That's why she had another vampire hiding in her slip in case something went wrong, the question was, will Klaus listen to her or he will use her instead?. After a few minutes thinking in all the possible ways for her to survive, Klaus arrived.

"Everything ok?" the vampire asked him when she saw the angry look he had in his face.

"What have you been doing?" the Original asked her.

"Making coffee" she answered not looking at him "Do you want some?"

Angrily, he rushed over her, strangled and compelled her "Tell me what you've been doing."

"Making coffee" she choked. He released her and she turned herself.

"Wait" he suddenly said making her stop in her tracks "Take off your bracelet. Now" he ordered. She took it off and gave it to him "I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.

Katherine gulped looking at the window "But I'll burn" he smiled.

"You don't have a choice" he told her. She stood in the sunlight and her skin started to burn. She kept screaming. Klaus looked at her with a smile. He let her burn for a moment "That's enough" she rushed over the corner of the room, in the shadow, gasping in pain she waited for her skin to heal, the Original smirked "Guess I was wrong" he clapped his hands "All right, then. I need you to do something for me."

When the young vampire lifted her look, her eyes widened when she saw a blonde woman behind him covering her mouth, but she wasn't covering it because she was terrified instead it looked like she was trying not to laugh. With her hand still burned from the sun, she pointed behind Klaus who confused followed her finger.

The blond Original took a step back in surprise "You" he said furious.

"Me" the blonde said giggling "Oh, that was so funny, you should do it again" she said happily.

"How the bloody hell did you get in?" Klaus demanded ignoring her words, but the blonde kept laughing. In that moment Katherine thought the girl was insane "Answer me before I'll kill you."

The blonde snorted "Like if you could, little puppy."

"How dare you" Klaus hissed really furious at her no respect for him, using his vampire speed he went to attack her but instead of hitting her, he went through her hitting the wall behind her. He fell on the ground in pain.

The girl started to laugh louder; Katherine even laughed at little but tried to hide it in case the Original would hear her "You are so funny, dearie" she said between her laughs "I'm not really here" she said moving her arms around like a maniac. Klaus got up from the floor glaring at her, she ignored him and went straight to Katherine who immediately started to crawl backwards not wanting the crazy girl get close to her "Come on Kitty Kat" she said grinning "I'm not going to bite you" she turned her head at Klaus "I mean is him you should be worried, after all he is the dog" she joked. Katherine still didn't move from her place, the blonde annoyed snapped her fingers.

Katerina was lifted in the air by a force and quickly was in front of the "witch" or is what she thought the girl was "Who are you?" the vampire questioned.

"See I told you, Klausy pooh" the girl said "She doesn't have any idea of who I am" Klaus huffed and walked at her "Not every day you can see the famous Katherine Pierce confuse" the Original move his arm to touch her but again it went through her.

"How are you doing magic if you are not here?" he asked frustrated trying to ignore the nickname she just gave him "No" he shook his head "More important who the bloody hell are you?"

Katherine was shocked when she heard him ask her who she was, didn't he know? Did the big bad Klaus Mikaelson was confused? Now that was something you didn't see every day.

"I'm called by many names" she grinned "But you can call me, Cvilidreta."

"A very uncommon name" he muttered.

"That's what Elijah said" Cvilidreta replied smiling; Klaus' eyes widened at the mention of his brother's name.

"So, you know my brother" the Original said "Are you two close?" he asked interested.

Cvilidreta snorted "Oh, jealousy doesn't look good on you, dearie."

"I'm not jealous" he replied "How could I be, I don't even know you" he grinned "But it doesn't mean I wouldn't like to."

"Flattery would get you nowhere, Niklaus" she smiled. Her gaze was now on Katherine "I'm assuming you were going to ask Katerina about Damon's plans concerning the sacrifice."

"And how would you know that?" he asked interested.

"The question is how you wouldn't know that" she replied "You keep disappointing me, Klaus" she said shaking her head like a mother would do reproaching at her child "I thought you were smarter than everyone else, always steps ahead of the enemy but if you can't guess the plans of a little vampire then you are not worth my help that I was going to offer you."

"Your help" Klaus scoffed in disbelief "Moments before you were in that little vampire's side and paralyzed me till you and your little friends were out of my sight."

She sighed dramatically "See now you can't even see that I was acting, you are losing your touch, my dear, should I be worried" she said faking concern "I can help you Klaus, you need my help" she walked closer to him "I can feel your desperation and nervousness" she raised her hand as if she was going to touch his cheek but she didn't "You have waited for one thousand years for this moment, five hundred years ago you were going to be free but" she pointed at Katherine "she ruined that opportunity" she tilted her head to the right side "Now you don't want to mess this up, you don't want a couple of young vampires to ruin everything because they love the doppelganger."

Klaus gaze was cold "Like I said before I have my vampire and my werewolf with me, retrieving the doppelganger is easy for me, I don't need your help, I have everything under control."

Cvilidreta suddenly grinned making him confused "Do you?" she bit her lip "Just say my name out loud and I will come when you ask for help" after her words she disappeared in the air.

Katherine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "What did she mean with that?" she asked nervous.

"Nothing" he answered coldly.

"Are you sure because that didn't mean no-" she didn't get to finish when the Original shouted at her.

"SHE MEANT NOTHING" the young vampire backed away quickly in fear.

Katherine looked at the clock that was on top of the fridge, he eyes widened when she saw the time "Klaus" she whispered afraid.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Look at the time" she told him gulping.

When Klaus turned his head to see the time, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. It was ten o'clock, he immediately went to look outside the window, it was dark. He blinked hard, just moments ago it was daylight, it wasn't possible; he didn't know what just happened. Katherine went to grab the laptop that was on top of the sofa to check the time, she wasn't hallucinating it was two hours before midnight. How couldn't both felt the time?

"Where's Maddox?" Klaus asked out loud, trying to ignore what just happened, he had to stay focus the sacrifice was going to start soon and he need it to work fast "He should be back by now."

"I don't know" Katherine said confused at the Original's attitude, how wasn't he freaking out, she thought, five hours just passed and they didn't felt anything. Klaus sat down and opened the laptop "What are you doing? Where's Elena?" she asked him.

"I told Greta in the morning to retrieve her when the time would come" he was looking at Jules, his backup werewolf who was starting the transition "It's almost time" in that moment the door opened, Katherine and Klaus looked at the door "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in" he said looking at Damon who was sweeting, the dark haired vampire grinned tired.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual" Damon said. Klaus smirked.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" he asked laughing.

Damon pursed his lips "Yeah" he nodded "But that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire and killed your witch" Klaus got up furious.

"Excuse me?" he faced Damon.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care" he shrugged "It was all me."

"Katerina, give us a moment" she looked at them and left the room "I heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me" he grabbed his laptop "It was a just a 50/50 guess on who" he showed him the video of Jules trying to shift "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" he throws him a cellphone where the video was too so he could see better.

"Jules" Damon breathed.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule..." Klaus lifted his finger "Always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire" Damon gulped.

"I've got that covered, too" Klaus replied, lying. Immediately he snapped Damon's neck. The young blue eyed vampire fell on the floor "Katherine" he called her, she appeared in the room after, she shifted a little when she saw Damon's body "It seems that I don't have a vampire anymore" she gulped "I think it's your time, darling."

"I have a back-up vampire" she said quickly. Klaus raised his eyebrow interested "Jenna, Elena's aunt."

"Very well" he said "It seemed you had it all planned it makes me wonder what others possibilities you calculate."

"I'm just trying to stay alive" she said "But if you ask me, the girl, Cvilidreta, she knew this was going to happen."

Klaus couldn't denied that fact, the "witch" knew "Cvilidreta" he called out loud just like she said he would.

"Miss me already" Klaus turned and saw her sitting on the sofa "I knew you would call" she said getting up and looking at Damon, she kicked his leg "Poor little fellow" she sighed "That bite it's going to kill him" she laughed "Oh well" clapping her hands she turned at the Original "How may I help you?"

"You knew" he hissed pointing at her "You knew he was going to free them."

She shrugged "It was more like a lucky guess" grinning she looked at the clock "Looks like your time it's almost over if I were you I'll hurry up."

Frustrated he talked "You will protect the sacrifice; you will not let anyone interfere"

"Now why would I'll do that?" she asked him, the Original looked confused now by her question.

"You said you will help me" he repeated her earlier words.

"Yes" she nodded "But I prefer to make deals" she pursed her lips "I'll protect the sacrifice in exchange of your blood."

"Excuse me" he replied "Why would you want my blood?"

"None of your business, dearie" she told him "Do you want to be a hybrid or not?"

Klaus sighed frustrated, she got him in a desperate time "Deal" he muttered through his teeth. Smiling happily she shook her hand with his, when he was about to let her go, she grabbed his wrist and with the other hand took out a dagger from her boot and cut him, he hissed in pain at her sudden actions, he glared at her but his glare was replaced with a frown when he saw how his blood was floating in the air and flew directly to a little jar that she had hanging around her neck. He sighed heavily trying to contain his anger when he figured out that she even knew he was going to accept make a deal with her, he couldn't help but wonder if he was actually coming predictable.

"Congratulations" Cvilidreta said "I'll see you in the sacrifice" snapping her fingers, the blonde girl disappeared.

* * *

"Hello, Jenna" Klaus voice sounded greeting Jenna Gilbert.

"Let her go" Elena pleaded "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't" she gets closer to the fire.

"Careful" Klaus warned.

"Elena, don't" Jenna said to her niece.

"No, Jenna. We can't leave Jeremy without a family" she looked at Klaus "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please" the doppelganger pleaded. She was thinking how that wasn't part of the plan she and everyone made with the Dark One.

"Well, well" Klaus said raising his head "I don't recall you being on the guest list" Elena and Jenna raised their head. Stefan was at the top of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk" Stefan said.

"Very well, then" Klaus rejoined Stefan at the top of the cliff "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place" Stefan said, he knew the plan was out of his hands now, Jenna was involve, the deal was over for him and soon The Dark One was going to appear and they would suffer the consequences.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women- Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar" Klaus replied smirking.

Stefan shook his head "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you?" the Original said "I've heard that about you."

"Just make the trade" the young vampire said "Me for Jenna."

* * *

The Dark One was sitting on a rock listening everything, she was cloaking herself so one could sense her. Klaus and Stefan came back to where Elena and Jenna were.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, Granting your wish" she heard Klaus said to the doppelganger. The Dark One smirked, she was right Stefan broke the deal, now Bonnie was actually going to try and kill Klaus.

"Stefan…" Elena said almost crying.

"It's okay" her boyfriend told her.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" the blond Original asked her.

Elena shook her head "No."

"Oh, don't worry" Klaus said shrugging "There's actually no choice" he took a stake he had behind his back and staked Stefan in his back making him groan in pain.

"No" Elena screamed in horror "Stefan. No."

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." he punched Stefan. He fell on the floor, hurt "Whenever you're ready, Greta" the circle of fire around Jenna disappeared. He looked at her "Your turn."

"No, Jenna, no" Elena said crying. Jenna looked at her.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do" she rushed over Greta and bit her but Klaus stopped her and staked her making her fall on the floor. Elena crying started to shout at her aunt.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore" this time Klaus staked her in the heart "No. Jenna" when Jenna fell on the ground dead. Elena did the same crying. Stefan woke up; he still had a piece of stake in the back. He saw Jenna and looked at Elena, whispering.

"I'm so sorry" Elena whispered too.

"Are they going to kill him?" he nodded. Klaus got closer to her.

"It's time" the circle of fire disappeared. He held his hand toward Elena but she doesn't take it and went to the altar. He rejoined her and looked at her "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell" she spat. He bit her and drank her blood. Stefan looked at her, powerless. Elena looked at him too. Klaus released her and she fell on the ground, dead.

"I can feel it. It's happening" he shouted "Yes, yes" the transformation began. But Bonnie arrived and throws him on the ground. Damon appeared and killed Greta.

"You were dead" the Original shouted. Bonnie used her powers and makes him suffer. He screamed at the pain. Damon carried Elena's body and laid her next to Stefan.

"Elena" he said. He looked at Damon "I need you to get her out of here."

"What about you?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead" he answered him "Go" Damon nodded and left with Elena in his arms. Before Stefan could go to Bonnie's side he was stopped by Cvilidreta, he pulled back immediately "Dark One" he said afraid.

She narrowed her eyes at him "You broke the deal" Stefan shook his head.

"Listen I have to, you have to underst-" she cut him off when she raised her finger, then turned her hand and Stefan started to choke.

"No, dearie, you should understand, no one breaks a deal with me" she hissed "I'll deal with you later, Stefan" snapping his fingers and before he could say anything, the vampire disappeared.

Gasping for air, Stefan appeared back in the house of the witches, he looked around frenetically, Alaric appeared out of the house "Stefan you are back."

The vampire shook his head "No, no, no" he muttered "She is going to kill her."

"Who?" Alaric asked "Stefan, who is going to kill who?"

"The Dark One" he said quickly to the ex-hunter "She is going to kill Bonnie because we broke the deal."

"Wait" Alaric called "What happened to Jenna?" but his only response was the silence of the night; Stefan had already left to save Bonnie.

Elijah Mikaelson, seconds later appeared next to his younger brother, ready to kill him, avenging his siblings that had die by Klaus' hand "Elijah?" the blond Original asked in his knees confused, Bonnie's magic didn't let him be in his feet.

"Hello, brother" he put his arm on Klaus's chest "In the name of our family, Niklaus…" Klaus started to laugh, Elijah looked at him confused when he felt himself ripped away from him, he was thrown into a tree. He lifted his head and saw Cvilidreta in front of him smiling "Cvilidreta, what are you doing?"

"My part of the deal" she whispered and snapped his head with her hands, she turned at Klaus who was still in pain from Bonnie's magic, narrowing her eyes the Original felt the pain go away and Bonnie's magic wasn't working on him anymore.

"NO" the young witch shouted angrily, she touched the blood from her nose and when she raised her gaze she saw in front of her an angry blonde.

"You broke the deal" the Dark One said serious.

"Jenna wasn't part of the plan" Bonnie said desperately.

"No one breaks a deal with me, Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie felt on her knees screaming in pain, slowly she felt her magic being ripped away from her, she was hitting the ground from the sensation, it was burning her, much worse than when a vampire was burn by the sun. When she finally stopped screaming Bonnie felt empty, she didn't felt her magic anymore. The Dark One kneeled "Enjoy your life without your magic, Bennett."

As the Dark One walked right to Klaus, the Original was still in transition, she grabbed him by the arm and did the same with Elijah, the three disappeared into the woods leaving Bonnie on the ground crying from the pain. Stefan appeared right by the ex-witch side and took her in his arms, she cried out at the action.

"It hurts" she whimpered "Make it go away" she pleaded "Please, you have to make it go away" Stefan looked at her sadly; he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help her, she didn't have any wound on her body. Using his speed, he left to the house of the witches.

* * *

When Cvilidreta appeared in the middle of the woods she let go of Klaus who fell on the ground shouting in pain from his transition.

"It hurts" he gritted through his teeth, she rolled her eyes.

"Way to state the obvious, dearie" she said.

She heard how every single bone of his body was breaking, slowly he was turning into a wolf, she always had enjoyed the shifting of the werewolves, it wasn't because she loved their screams of pain, it was more the fact how a human could turn into a beast, a majestic animal.

She had wolfs but they were in her castle, then again her castle was everywhere, every time she was in any location in she had to stay for a long time, she bought a little house; smaller on the outside but bigger in the inside where her whole castle was. Much like the time machine from the television show she once saw decades ago, it was about a doctor or something like that.

Elijah suddenly woke up gasping for air, in time to see his brother turn into a wolf, he watched Cvilidreta tell Klaus to leave who obeyed and left to howl the moon and hunt everything in his way; the older Original put his gaze in the blonde girl "You stopped me."

Cvilidreta turned at him and smiled "I did, you were going to kill your brother, Elijah."

"I thought you were on our side" she scoffed.

"Please, when you had your hand inside his chest, he was going to tell you the truth" she said now looking at him.

"What truth?" he asked getting up from the ground carefully in case she tried anything.

"He didn't kill his siblings" she said "They are daggered, sleeping in their coffins."

Elijah held his breath for a moment, processing her words "If you are lying to me-" she cut him off.

"You'll what?" she asked with a grin on her face "I just snapped your neck, I could have ripped your heart out very easily back there but I didn't" she snapped "And I don't lie."

And that wasn't a lie, she just manipulates the words to make the situations work in her favor, then again she didn't have to lie sometimes the truth was more painful.

"You should show me more respect I'm an Original" he told her.

Cvilidreta laughed at his words "That doesn't mean anything to me, if someone should show respect it's you to me, I'm more powerful than you, Elijah" he glared at her "not to mention older" she thought "Now we should continue, who knows the chaos your brother is causing."

He nodded in acceptance and both began to walk following the pat Klaus had taken "Why did you help him?" he asked curious, no one have ever wanted to help Klaus by their own will.

"I made a deal with him" she answered simple.

"What kind of deal?" he pressed.

"I'll help him with the sacrifice in ex-change of his blood" she answered, feeling the wind in her face.

"Why would you need his blood?" she sighed annoyed at his questions.

"Just like I told your brother, none of your business" Elijah wasn't done.

"You betray them" he snapped "You betray me."

"No" she said sounding the "o" for a long time "I didn't betray them or you, I told you I came here to help the Salvatores and Bonnie and I did help them, I said with two witches you had more chances to kill Klaus, I never said I was going to kill him" she glared at him "They called for me, I came, we made a deal, I was going to help them but the sacrifice was going to happen and they knew, the plan was to never kill Klaus in the first place" his eyes widened in shock "If someone betray someone, it was them to you, they lied to you in your face telling you they were going to kill Klaus when they knew they weren't but they broke the deal we had, so I did the same, that's how I work Elijah."

Elijah stood there in shock at her words, the Salvatores and Elena lied to him, they weren't planning to kill Klaus in the first place, they were just using him; a couple of young vampires and an human tricked him, him, one of the oldest vampires. He touched between his eyes frustrated; she was right to, she never said she was going to kill Klaus, she had made a deal with them and they broke it, Cvilidreta had every right to do the same and make them pay, that's what he would do too, he couldn't blame her, but what shocked him most was the fact that she manipulate him too, she didn't lie she just knew how to talk, how to win; just like his brother Niklaus. If those two ended up being friends, God help him but if they are not and turn out to be enemies, well God help him too, either way the older Original knew he was screw.

* * *

 **And here is chapter number two for you, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave your reviews about the chapter or story in general, I would really love to know yout thoughts.**

 **Reviews:  
**

 **Guest:** _Aww thank you xxx_  
 **Zomgirl47:** _AH THANK YOU XXX_  
 **Saffronellen:** _Thank you, I'm glad you are interested:)_  
 **Damon's Sexy Witch:** _Thank you xxx  
_ **belladu57:** _Thank you xxx_  
 **Gissung:** _Glad you love it xxx_

 **Ps. I have another story published called "Malachai" it's fem! Kai Parker that comes back to life after Damon killed "her" and travels to New Orleans. So is an Original's fic. If you're interested go and check it out:)**

 **Lots of love xxx**


	4. 03 the dark one let the hybrid live

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries are not mine. In some parts if the dialogue looks the same with the show, well it is. I only own the character "The Dark One" also known as Cvilidreta and her past.**

* * *

 **03; the day the dark one let the hybrid live**

The next day Klaus Mikaelson now fully a hybrid woke up naked in the woods, for a moment he looked up at the sun and smiled, satisfied and happy for once; after five hundred years he finally broke the curse his mother had put him a thousand years ago; startled he turned his head when he felt someone throw him a pair of pants and a shirt, he grinned when he saw Cvilidreta standing with her arms crossed.

"You've been busy" she told him with a smile on her face.

For the past two days she had witnessed all his kills as a wolf, he ripped apart a few humans that were lurking around the forest; bad days for them to take a walk. She and Elijah decided that it was for the best if she followed him while he was the one hiding all the bodies.

Klaus' smile widened "That was amazing. How long has it been?"

"Almost 2 days" she answered him "Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf" she continued to watch how Klaus stood up without caring he was naked; she sighed.

The hybrid smirked when he caught her staring "Enjoying the view?"

She snorted "I do enjoy seeing the miseries of everyone" she smirked "But, dearie, you are embarrassing yourself, please stop showing yours" still with her arms crossed she continued "It is clear to me you don't have much to offer."

Klaus' smirk fell instantly at her words, glaring at the floor he quickly put on the pants and decided to change the subject "I can change at will, then" he put on the shirt "It's good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Yes, Elijah has been cleaning up your little mess along the way" the blonde said nodding.

"Just like old times" the hybrid muttered.

Both immortals turned their head when they heard steps coming from the woods; Elijah appeared cleaning up his hands with his handkerchief.

He looked up and saw his younger brother "You are finally awake" he folded the handkerchief after he finished and put it in his pocket "You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain."

"Do we?" Klaus asked confused.

"It appears that before I was going to kill you, you were going to tell me where our siblings are" Elijah said.

Klaus shook his head "No, I don't remember that" he grinned "I do remember laughing at your attempt to murder me, brother."

"I could have" Elijah immediately said.

"No, you couldn't" the hybrid said laughing "Because I was protected by her" he pointed at the blonde who was enjoying the discussion "But even though you did try to kill me, I will take you with them."

"Where are they?" the older Original pressed.

"You need to lighten up" Klaus said evading his question "I'll bring you to them soon enough" he turned to the girl to ask if she was going to come with them but she spoke first.

"No, I won't" she said to him. Klaus looked at her confused "You were going to ask me if I was going to leave with you" she smiled "The answer is no, I have unfinished business with Stefan Salvatore" she gave a last glance at both Originals "Goodbye" snapping her fingers she disappeared.

"Odd" Elijah muttered. His younger brother turned at him.

"Truly odd" he replied.

"Have you ever met a witch who was able to teleport?" the blond shook his head.

"Never" Klaus answered "But it's not the strangest think I have seen her do" Elijah looked him waiting for him to continue; the hybrid sighed "The day of the sacrifice, I was in the apartment, she appeared and we talked when she left I looked at the clock, it was ten o'clock" he shrugged "We didn't talk for more than thirty minutes but I can assure Elijah that when she appeared, it was almost five o'clock."

Elijah recalled in his mind the blonde's words from two nights ago, she had said she was more powerful than him "She manipulated time?" he asked almost in disbelief if she was able to do such thing, who knows what else she could do.

Klaus shook his head "Don't know how she did it" he said "But it worries me she can become a threat to us" he narrowed his eyes "Or maybe she already is."

"You think we can beat her?" Elijah asked him worried.

"You saw already what she can do" the hybrid smirked "But then again we are the Originals and we do not lose."

* * *

Damon took a bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink. He opened the curtains of the living room and drank some scotch to then take off his daylight ring. He opened his arms as his skin started to burn Stefan suddenly arrived and pushed him out of the light falling on top of him.

Damon glared at him "Get off of me" he said pushing him off.

"You're not doing this" Stefan told him standing up.

"Just did" the older brother spat "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan."

"I don't care" he said shaking his head "You're not dying today" he used his super speed and throws him in the cellar and closed the door.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon asked mocking him from inside of the cellar.

"I'm going to find a way out of this" Stefan said.

Damon laughed "Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one" he walked closer to the door "Let me remind you Stefan you are in no better situation that I am" he smirked "The little witch is lying on a bed like sleeping beauty but in contrary of the blondie, she is waking up every hour to scream in pain for five minutes to then go back to sleep" Stefan breathed nervous "We broke the deal, brother, we are already dead" he looked at him serious "Mind as well just enjoy the time we have left till she comes to do whatever the hell she is going to do to us."

"What time, dearie?" the Dark One asked appearing inside of the cell making the older vampire jump startled at her sudden appearance "I'm already here" she walked forwards to Damon who only stood up straight at her "If I were you I would really take a shower, you stink" she quickly grabbed his arm and transported herself with him back to the living room.

The next second Stefan arrived worried thinking she had taken his brother somewhere else. Damon turned to her "You know, I'm already dying, you'll be wasting your time with me" he tried to smirk "So why don't you go."

"You may be dying already, dear Damon" she grinned and turned at Stefan "But your brother isn't" the older vampire lost his smirk "Stefan, I'm really disappointed, you broke our deal, you were supposed to be the better brother" she smirked "I would be really angry if didn't already knew that you were going to break it."

Both Salvatore brothers blinked confused "What?" Damon asked not understanding. The Dark One sighed.

"I already knew Jenna was going to die and you, Stefan and Bonnie were going to betray me" she told them "It's amazing the things you can accomplish when you can see the future" Damon sighed frustrated "I knew Klaus was coming, I knew about the sacrifice, Jenna's death but more importantly" she turned at Damon "I knew about the bite."

"You manipulated us" Stefan breathed. She shrugged.

"Don't feel bad, Stefan" she told him "Everyone who makes a deal with me ends up screwed" she grinned "Now, ready for another deal?"

"No, way" Damon snapped at her.

Cvilidreta looked at him "I wasn't talking to you" she narrowed her eyes at him "Now why don't you stay quiet" snapping her fingers she took away the vampire's voice. Stefan watched at her but shook his head.

"You just say everyone who makes a deal with you ends up bad for them" the younger brother said.

"I never said the deal was going to be good" she glared at him "But I really suggest you take it" she took out the jar she had hanging around her neck and showed him "You know what this is?" she asked him.

"No" Stefan answered shortly.

"It's the cure for his bite" she said pointing to her head at Damon whose eyes widened at her words; Stefan's did the same "I mean where else are you going to find it, with Bonnie" she faked a gasp "Oh that's right, she is paying the consequences at her betrayal."

"What did you do to her?" he asked preoccupied.

Cvilidreta shrugged "I took her magic away and put a tiny little curse on her" she said making a gesture with her fingers "You see I took her most painful memory of her and turned it into physical pain" she rolled her eyes at Stefan's face; he was truly lost in her words "Every time she relives the memory in her head she will feel all the emotional pain into a physical one in her body."

The younger vampire gulped a little but stayed serious "Will you ever take the curse away?"

"Maybe, it depends on my mood" she answered "Now, back to business, do you want the cure?"

"You are lying" Stefan said nervous, referring at the cure "There is no cure, you are just tricking me" he pointed at her little jar.

The Dark One tsk "I don't lie, dearie" she grinned "You are desperate, Stefan, you need this cure, you can't let your brother die" Damon was trying to make sounds to stop his brother from accepting the deal but he couldn't voice anything "And I can assure you this is real."

Stefan sighed "Let's say I believe you, what I have to do or give for you to give me the cure?" Cvilidreta smirked.

"Klaus is looking for a comrade and who better than the ripper of Monterey" she licked her lower lip "You will serve him for at least a decade."

Stefan thought about it for a moment, he knew he couldn't let his brother die; he would leave Elena behind but it was worthy and much better if the Dark One hasn't already told the hybrid about her being still alive. Sighing Stefan nodded accepting the deal "Deal."

The blonde grinned "Perfect" she throw him the little jar with Klaus' blood inside "He has to drink all of it" Stefan caught it "Better pack your bags, dearie, we will be leaving tonight."

Without adding anymore the Dark One disappeared leaving a sad Stefan and an angry Damon.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was drinking coffee in the kitchen of her house, hours before she had cried again remembering Jenna's death was her fault. Stefan had called her minutes ago telling her what actually happened with her best friend who was still unconscious but in pain; she was horrified at the news, the vampire only cursed knowing this only made his girlfriend feel guiltier another reason why he didn't tell her about the deal he made.

Right at the moment, after her conversation with Stefan, she was thinking if she should call the Dark One after all she managed to bring her back to life maybe she could do the same with her aunt. The thing was that she didn't have anything to offer; it was obvious if she asked for anyone else they would call her crazy to then do the impossible to stop her from calling the blonde.

"You know it doesn't matter if you say or don't say my name out loud" the Dark One said looking at her nails sitting on the couch; Elena gasped scared and turned at her "I can feel when someone is thinking of me" she got up from the couch and appeared in front of the doppelgänger, like she had done days ago "So, dearie, you want me to bring back dear Jenna."

"Yes" Elena replied immediately "Please, is my fault she is dead."

Cvilidreta pursed her lips "Oh, believe me, I don't doubt it for a second" she giggled "You may don't know this, little Lena, but I can't just bring people back to life with a snap of my fingers."

"You can use the same potion you gave me" Elena stated "You must have another."

"It's not de same, if Jenna had to drink it then, of course, she would still be here but it doesn't work like that" she lifted her arm scratching her neck "Witches can bring the death back to life but they are back not the same, obviously you don't want Jenna to start seeing dead people, it would drive her crazy not being able to distingue between of who is dead and who is alive" she pointed at herself "Me on the other hand, I can bring her back as the same Jenna, but let me remind you, all magic has a prize, in this case, to bring back Jenna someone needs to give their life for her."

Elena's eyes widened at the prize, someone had to sacrifice to bring her aunt back; she couldn't let anyone do that "I would give up my life for her."

Cvilidreta made a grimace "I'm sorry, Lenita" she shook her head "You are not worthy" she told her "You see Jenna is human but you are not, you are the doppelgänger, still a supernatural creature."

"I'll do it" John's Gilbert voice sounded; he heard everything and he was willing to give up his life for the sake's of his daughter, Elena; the Dark One grinned "I will sacrifice myself for her."

"John, no" Elena pleaded "You are family, you can't do it."

"Elena, no one else can do it" John said "But I can."

"Very well then" Cvilidreta said pleased. John glared at the blonde and walked closer to her.

"I know who you are, I heard stories of you" he whispered "Please don't hurt her."

"As long as she doesn't get in my way" she replied. John nodded and went back to his daughter.

The blonde let them have their moment, five minutes later both came back, John nodded accepting his fate. The Dark One made a gesture with her hand, in the room a coffin appeared it opened revealing Jenna's body; Elena let out a sob at the sight of the aunt. Cvilidreta grabbed Jenna's hand and asked for John's who gave it right away; she closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly John let out a gasp and fell on the floor a second after Jenna opened her eyes and gasped, trying to breathe. At this point the doppelganger had tears stream down her face.

"Elena" Jenna breathed happily; Cvilidreta moved her hand in front of her face making the human fall sleep.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her.

"Everyone in this town knows that Jenna is dead" she told her "She can't be in Mystic Falls anymore. I will erase her memories of everything and she will leave the town; it's another prize you will have to pay."

Elena nodded understanding; she looked at where John's body was supposed to be but there was nothing instead he was now inside of the coffin and Jenna sleeping on the couch "He will take her place" she murmured. The blonde nodded.

"When she wakes up she won't remember anything about the supernatural, including her relationship with Alaric Saltzman" she narrowed her eyes "Instead she will leave the town to live her life, the moment she gets out of the door, for her Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert died in the same accident of your parents, understood?"

It hurt the brunette but at least Jenna was still alive "Yes" she whispered "Thank you."

The Dark One shook her head "Please do not" she licked her lips "Now the payment, it won't be much, dearie" she looked at her necklace "Stefan gave you that little necklace, right?" she asked.

"Yes, he gave it to me" she answered.

"Good, you will give it to me" the blonde told her.

Elena looked at her confused "Why is so important?"

"None of your business" Elena started to take off the necklace "No, no, no" she shook her head "I won't need it yet, please take care of it till I come back for it, okay?"

The doppelganger nodded still sad; the Dark One smirked and left her waiting at her aunt wakes. The coffin was gone too, back to where it was, in Jenna's tomb.

* * *

Katherine Pierce was sitting on the sofa of Alaric's apartment waiting to know what have happened two days ago in the sacrifice; she knew Klaus was still alive, if he was dead then she would have already get out of the town happily knowing once again she managed to survive the big bad wolf but his compulsion was still working on her and she couldn't leave the apartment. Biting her nails she suddenly jumped at the voice of "crazy blonde" also known as Cvilidreta.

"Why so scared, Katerina?" the Dark One asked her smiling widely sitting next to the spot the vampire had just jump off "Worried about the fact Niklaus Mikaelson won once again?" her smiled widened "Or are you scared of the fact that nothing is stopping the big bad wolf to come and kill you once and for all?"

"You don't know how malevolent he can be" Katherine hissed at the blonde.

The Dark One snorted "Please, I know everything about him" she grinned "And believe me, his "evilness" is not even close to mine" she stood up and put herself in front of her "You can't even imagine the things I have done in the past, people wake up crying thanks to the nightmares I can cause to them, and they just have heard of me" she grabbed her face with her right hand "I have seen your death" Katherine's eyes widened "The death of the great Katerina Petrova, I can even think of the stories; she was the survivor, she survived the oh so powerful Niklaus Mikaelson but she couldn't survive..." she stopped and grinned.

Katherine felt anxious "Who?" she asked quickly "Who I didn't survive?" she kept insisting wanting to know how she died; she couldn't believe it but if there was a possibility that the blonde was telling the true she need it to know; the vampire was starting to get angry at the "witch" without knowing she grabbed the hand of the blonde and twisted it, broking her wrist; she hissed at her showing her fangs and veins under her eyes trying to intimidate her "Tell me" but her only response was a laugh.

The Dark One looked at her and laughing she spoke "Dearie, you are making me laugh" her wrist healed faster than an Original could and easily grabbed the wrist of the vampire she pressed the nerve of Katherine's palm with her thumb making her fell to her knees at the pain Cvilidreta was inflicting "Consider this as me sparing your pathetic life" she let go of her hand and kneeled tilting her head "Many would think that when you run away it makes you look like a coward" she sighed "You are many things Katerina but you are not a coward" she stood up still looking at her "If I were you, Katherine, I would run as far away from this town and never look back because everyone in here ends up dead at one point."

Katherine stood there in shock at her words but then glared at her "Well that sounds really good but there is still one problem" she smirked sarcastically "I'm compelled to stay in here."

The Dark One rolled her eyes, she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers "Not anymore, dearie" she moved her arm at the door's direction "You can leave."

"No way" the vampire muttered almost shaking her head in disbelief. She felt something snapped inside her mind, it was Klaus compulsion and it was disappearing; she didn't feel obligated to stay there anymore "I can leave" she breathed. She started to walk towards the door but immediately froze when she heard the knob of the door move. Using her vampire speed, she ran behind Cvilidreta in case of something wrong could happen.

When the door opened Klaus and Elijah were the ones to enter the apartment; immediately their gazes fell on both girls that were standing in the room.

Katherine spoke "Klaus, you're back" she showed a fake smile "Look who decided to come for a visit."

Cvilidreta rolled her eyes "Kiss ass" she muttered, then smiled at the Originals "Hello dearies" she greeted.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked playfully "How was the torture?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't kill or torture Stefan" she answered "Instead we made a deal."

"Interesting" the hybrid muttered he looked at her and raised his finger "Just one second and we can talk; first I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

"Of course" Cvilidreta said nodding "It was a pleasure to meet you, Elijah."

"Wha-" the older Original didn't finish his question when he suddenly gasped in pain.

Klaus had stabbed his brother's heart from behind with the dagger, killing him temporally, Klaus let Elijah's body on the floor; he smirked and walked closer to the blonde girl "Now, where were we?"

"I would love to talk with no interruptions" she turned at Katherine and with a snap of her fingers, the vampire fell on the floor with her neck snapped "Much better" she said smiling "I gave Stefan the cure for Damon's bite in exchange for his assistance for a decade" Cvilidreta told him with her arms crossed "You see, I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades" she grinned "When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sounds familiar?" she asked him.

"Of course, I actually knew him in 1920" Klaus commented "We were actually friends."

Cvilidreta nodded "Yes and also he was dating your sister" Klaus froze at her words.

"How do you know that?" he asked calmly but annoyance and anger were starting to rise inside of him.

"That is not the point, dearie" she stated.

Klaus snapped angrily at her "That is exactly the point, you seem to know everything about everyone including me" the blonde rolled her eyes at his tone "Now tell me, how do you know Stefan and my sister dated in the 20's?"

"Fine" she huffed "If that is what you want to know, I actually saw them together" she uncrossed her arms and started to walk forward to him "You know Niklaus, I like you, I really do, you have this... how can I say it?" she pursed her lips pretending to think her words "This... je ne sais pas" she placed her hands on her hips "And I would really hate that because of your stupid arrogance it will make me suddenly just snap from annoyance to then kill you."

"You dare to threaten me" he hissed "I am Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid. I can't be killed" he glared at her "I'm the thing that men fear."

"And I am the Dark One, dearie" she replied in a cold tone "Monsters run away in fear from me" she tilted her head "Even Mikael fear me."

At her last sentence Klaus felt all his blood went cold, those words sounded so real and true in his ears but at the same time he asked himself "What could be so terrifying of this girl that Mikael was afraid of her."

"The Dark One?" he asked in disbelief "If you are so terrifying, then why I have never heard from you?" he challenged.

Cvilidreta grinned "You have."

Klaus looked confused this time "No, I haven't" he stated "I think I would have remembered if I ever met you."

"Ha" she laughed "Just like Stefan remembered when he saw you" she faked a gasp "Oh that's right, he doesn't remember because you erased his memory of you and Rebekah."

"You are telling me, you" he pointed at her "Erased my memory?"

The Dark One shrugged "Yours" she smiled "Rebekah's, Elijah's, Kol's even Finn's" she licked her bottom lip "You see, you and your family of vampires were created out of nowhere, obviously I took noticed of it and I was going to see what you could do" she kept a grin on her face "The first vampires, it was fascinating."

"You were there when we turned?" he asked in disbelief "That's impossible" he shook his head "We are the oldest creatures of the world, no one else."

"Wrong" she snapped grinning "You are not" she tsk her tongue "Is actually me" she pointed at herself.

"You" he whispered astonished.

"I'm not a werewolf, Klaus" she stated "Not a vampire" she leaned closer to his face "Neither a witch."

The hybrid inclined a little and whispered "Then what are you?"

The smile on her face widened showing her white teeth at him "I told you before" she let out a laugh "I'm the Dark One, the oldest and most powerful creature of the world" she lifted her hand and touched his cheek, Klaus stood there without moving waiting to know more about her "And in the contrary of you; I am actually immortal."

"Are you?" Klaus asked smirking.

Suddenly the hybrid grinning moved his right hand quickly inside of her chest but froze when he felt something, actually it was more when he didn't felt something inside of her, still with his hand inside he whispered "What?" confused his gazed fell on the Dark One's eyes that were actually full of amusement, she giggled.

"Oh, Klausy pooh" she smiled sadly "I have not had a heart in thousands of years" in shock the Original removed his hand "But you" she said "You do have a heart" now it was her turn; the blonde in milliseconds had her hand inside of his chest, Klaus gasped at the feeling "Do you want to see it?" she asked amused.

Klaus was still in pain and for the first time in decades his eyes showed fear; he was afraid to die; the next thing for him was the sensation of something leaving inside of him, his eyes widened when his gaze fell on the right hand of the blonde; something was glowing red, he gasped recognizing what it was. The Dark One was holding literally his heart.

"It's amazing isn't it?" she asked looking at it "I love the feeling of having a life in my hands" she frowned a bit "You know everything I do with it, you can feel it too, for example" she gave the heart a small kiss, the Original immediately felt warm at her kiss even if the kiss wasn't placed on him; he still could felt it.

"The warm and delicateness of a kiss" Klaus gasped, his arm moved directly at his chest feeling the pain "The cold squeeze I just gave it, feeling a crush on the inside" she squeezed it harder making him fall on his knees "If I crush this heart you will die, you know that" he was breathing harder "Every time I crush someone's heart they literally turn into dust" she kneeled in front of him and put his heart back inside of him.

Klaus gasped and breathed relieved for a moment "Tonight you were going to Stefan's house and took him with you trying to bring the ripper back; you two would be best friends with your little hybrids" his eyes widened "Am I wrong, Klaus?" his jaw clenched "Of course not, this is a remind to you that I'm always stepping ahead of everyone, including you" she shrugged "Don't worry that was the deal I made with him, instead of him serving me, I told him he will be your comrade for a decade" she huffed "You are welcome" she stood up.

"Remember this day, Niklaus, as the day I could have killed you but I didn't, I showed you mercy" she smiled a bit "I will repeat you the same words I told your father" she narrowed her eyes "I can be your best friend or I can be your worst nightmare" Klaus was listening to her words "You don't want me as an enemy, Niklaus, you want to know why?" she asked smirking "Because I always win."

The Dark One disappeared leaving the Original hybrid on the floor holding his chest still recovering from the sudden action of the blonde, he turned to see his brother's corpse in the floor but the was something missing; Katherine's body wasn't there anymore, he figured she had taken her; at this point Klaus felt powerless against her, the deadly blonde.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this chapter. As always I would love to know your thoughts of this, reviews are very welcome! So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Hope I get to update soon.**

 **With love, Darelly xxx**


End file.
